Soul Flare
by IKanS
Summary: Soul Flares are common now-a-days in modern society. One girl, however, has yet to awaken her power. You see, a person's Flare should be activated by their 10th birthday. She is 15, and has been bullied ever since her sweet 10. So, with her will spent, she makes a deal with a demon. Rated M for gore. UP FOR ADOPTION BECAUSE THIS STORY COULD STILL GROW!


Here I am with a second story! This story is what I will work on when I can't focus or add to the other story. I'll go ahead and put the whole intro here.

"Soul Flares are common now-a-days in modern society, just like mega-smart phones and cyborg pets. One girl, however, has yet to awaken her power. You see, a person's Flare should be activated by their 10th birthday.

She is 15. Bullying has been a constant problem since her 10th birthday. Beaten and worn down, she decides to summon a demon for a deal.

A deal so out of this world, she can never turn back."

'She' is the Author!OC. I just put myself in cause its easier to write :/ sorry.

This fanfiction is rated M due to me knowing myself. I may put gory scenes, some romance later. Mainly focusing on the plot development before all that, though. I thought that maybe I could also TRY, again TRY, to do some fillers. I am just so good at depressing scenes that I can't get to happier ones ;-;. Cry me a river.

-IKanS

"Hya~heheheh", squealed a boy, who was roughly pulling back a girl by her thin, once full and glossy blond hair. She screamed, her green-blue eyes clouding over in pain as she was dragged down to the ground. A group of boys now surrounded her. She hit the dirt ground roughly, laying there silently as the boys started to pelt, poke, and hit her with sticks and stones.

No one came to stop them. They were right in middle of a large park, where no one walked to during the late afternoon hours. Only the girl did that. And the boys knew she did. They took that to their advantage.

She whimpered weakly when a particularly hard hit had smashed into her old bruises, but otherwise took the beating they gave her.

"Tsh!", a boy spat, letting the spit hit her arm that she used to cover her head from the blows, "You're no fun! C'mon, say something. Freak, you like pain, don't you!"

The others sneered at this, cackling like dying chickens as they slowed their beating, and instead had one of their own kick her to make her lay flat on her back. When she saw this, the girl panicked. She thrashed and screamed as the others grabbed her limbs to still her. The one boy that had stepped out smirked, before his whole right hand started to turn yellow. The girl struggled even harder as the boy stood over her, sitting down and effectively straddled her.

"What should we write this time?", the boy asked, his too-sweet voice dripping with fake concern.

"Ohh~Oh, oh, I know! Draw something instead of writing! Like a pentagram, so people know that she is a freaky, nonhuman scum!", said one of the younger boys, sounding way to into the torture they were putting the girl through.

"Good idea. I'll treat you to some of my chocolate later.", the boy sitting on her said, grinning at the boy before turning his head to look down on the girl and smile.

It was so fake.

Just like their little click. A fake, sick mini-cult for torturing her.

The boy yanked up the back of the girls shirt with no shame, and slowly began to press a finger onto her skin.

A bloodcurdling scream ripped out of her throat, getting more and more nightmarish as the boy carefully drew the pentagram onto her lower back. Her blood seeped through the crusty, burnt cracks of skin.

"Woah there, freak! Don't move too much, now, or I might end up sticking my finger all the way in you!", shouted the boy as she convulsed in pain, her whole body spasming and shaking.

When the boy finally finished, he stood up and gripped his hand into a fist, making the heat go away. Before him, the twitching body of the girl stayed as still as it could get, since she unconsciously was jerking around.

"Lets go. She's done for.", the boy announced, marching cheerfully away as his wannabe squad scurried after him like a one big lost puppy.

Then all was silent.

The girl's teary eyes let loose the little moisture she could create, feeling the small drops roll to the dark, cold ground. So much for showing no weakness.

After waiting a bit for her arms to stop jittering, she slowly pushed her limp torso up. She felt the burnt in star burn, but she willed herself to gather up enough strength to crawl, inch by inch. Steadily, her hands clawed her body all the way to a small, rusty swing set. It creaked in the twilight glow, making it seem like a dazzling throne, ready for the girl to plop down on.

Straining with all her might, she managed to lift herself up so that she could hang from the swing on her stomach. Landing with a small wheeze, she did just that. The chains rattled with the additional weight, but they did not falter. The girl looked like a limp ragdoll, her head hanging and her arms swinging every time her legs jerked out and pushed her a bit, though they did so on their own.

"Let me leave. Please.

I can't live like this…

I'd give anything!"

Her yell echoed through the park, and to her, all over the world.

"Oh, really now? Anything?", asked an unidentified voice, making the girl give one huge jolt forward in shock. Snapping her head forward, she met neon yellow eyes. Yelping loudly, she lunged herself backwards, which didn't do much but make her butt smack into the ground painfully. The girl whipped her head around, trying to find the eyes again, and managed to find them hidden in the dark shadow of a small plastic tube, the ones that little toddlers like to crawl through. She gritted her teeth as she clawed herself over to the tube. The neon eyes followed her until she was right in front of them, like before.

"Yes.", the girl whispered, trying to desperately reach out to the shadows with her mangled arm, "Anything. My life, my soul. My existence. Take it."

"Hmmm… How about… No!", said a voice in her left ear cheerfully.

"But…", it said, now in her right ear, "I do have a proposal…"

"Please!", the girl murmured, her pain starting to double as the eyes narrowed in mirth.

"I will send you far away, and in return…", the voice paused, now replaced with the heavy pants of the girl as she listened with all the will she had left.

"Your heart. But do not worry, little one! You may still live! Only, the most important bodily thing you have with be with me. You have one mission I will give you, then you may have it back.", the voice purred, seeming to sound more and more joyful the more the girl's expression twisted into one of confusion and terror.

"Yes… I will give it to you later. In the mean time…"

A pit suddenly came into existence with a startling boom, making the girl's eyes widen as she levitated for only a split second.

"Tata!"

She tumbled into the abyss.

The stench. That was what the girl awoke to. The horrid stench of death. She jumped up, tensing as she struggled to adjust her eyes to the darkness. Step by step, she shuffled forward, reaching out with her arms in case she ran into something. She felt oddly calm.

Too calm.

Suddenly, her hand patted against something rough. Grasping at it, she discovered that it was someone's face. Now, with much more care, she traced what she assumed was the person's cheek, and eventually came upon the neck. Or rather, where the neck should have been. With a loud gasp, the girl flung the head away.

Her eyes decided in that moment to operate properly, as they slowly started to allow the sunlight to penetrate them. She found herself in the crushed remains of a house. Glancing to her far right, she could see the head she had chucked away from her. Walking towards it, she kneeled down and patted it sadly, before lifting it again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to toss you. Rest in peace.", she cooed, trying not to burst into tears at the poor young man's lifeless eyes and expression, which was frozen in mid-scream.

See? I am good at these types of things. Which is slightly, well, more than just slightly, disturbing.

NEVER MIND ME :D

Review please! I don't mind any advice or useful comments. I will just ignore the bashing, 'cause haters gonna hate. Tell me what your ideas are on what 'she' will end up doing! I have no clue what to do, besides have her be discovered by the Survey Corps somehow. Not letting out TOO many spoilers ;)

-IKanS


End file.
